Charizard
|tab2=Mega X |infobox2= |tab3=Mega Y |infobox3= |tab4=Gigantamax |infobox4= }} Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Pokémon. It evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. It can Mega Evolve into two forms: Mega Charizard X using Charizardite X and Mega Charizard Y using Charizardite Y. Charizard is the version mascot of Pokémon Red and FireRed Versions. It also makes an appearance on the Pokémon Ranger, Pokémon Stadium, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky boxarts. Charizard is voiced by Shin'ichirou Miki Biology Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, stern-looking blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. Two fangs are visible when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat. When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration, except for white pupils. It has three pointed horns, the middle of which is longer than the rest of its skull. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. The anime has shown that only a weak Charizard would show off its power, and that a group of Charizard resides in the Charicific Valley in Johto. It has been shown in the anime to lick its trainer similarly to how a dog will lick its owner. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Calamity Main article: Charizard (Calamity) Charizard is a starter veteran playable character that reappears in Super Smash Bros. Calamity. Charizard has gained some major buffs than its previous playable appearance, gaining some new moves in his ground attacks, aerial attacks and throws. Trivia *Prior to Generation VI, Charizard and Rhyhorn shared nearly the same cry. This cry is later updated and reused for Mega Charizard Y. *Charizard was unable to learn Fly through HM02 in Red and Blue. This was changed starting with Yellow, making it possible to still get a Charizard with Fly in the original games by trading one from a later version. *Charizard and its pre-evolution share their species name with Flareon, Moltres, and Infernape. They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. *Charizard holds the distinction of being the first Pokémon to appear in the Japanese version of the Pokémon anime, as it is the first one to appear in the opening. However, outside of Japan, this honor belongs to Mewtwo. *Charizard is the only Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series that transitioned from a Poké Ball Pokémon to a playable character. *Charizard and Typhlosion, along with their respective evolutionary lines, have exactly the same base stats. *Charizard was the focus of a Pokémon Center promotion in April 2010. *Charizard was voted as the favorite Pokémon by Official Nintendo Magazine readers in February 2012 as well as the number one *Pokémon in IGN's "Top 100 Pokemon" list in late 2011. *Mega Charizard Y has the highest Special Attack of all Fire-type Pokémon and Flying-type Pokémon. *Charizard's Mega Evolutions have the highest base stat total of all final evolved starters, as well as the highest base stat total of all non-legendary Fire-types. **Mega Charizard Y has the highest base stat total of all non-legendary Flying-type Pokémon. *Due to its two alternate Mega Evolutions, Charizard is the fully-evolved starter with the most Abilities, four. Origin Charizard resembles a European dragon, certainly one of many forms told and rendered in legends. Name origin Charizard is a portmanteau of the words char (to burn) and lizard. Lizardon is a combination of lizard and either dragon or don (Ancient Greek for tooth, commonly used in dinosaur names). Stats - Mega X= - Mega Y= }} amiibo Gallery Artwork CharizardDream.png 006Charizard Dream 2.png MegaCharizardXDream.png|Mega Charizard X MegaCharizardYDream.png|Mega Charizard Y Charizard - Detective Pikachu film.png|''Detective Pikachu'' Charizard.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Charizard-ssb4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Charizard SSBUltimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' MegaCharizards.png|Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y MegaCharizards2.png|Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y Dracofeu.png Charizardssb5.png 8018 super-smash-bros-for-nintendo-3ds-wii-u.png Charikart.jpg|A kart modelled of Charizard, the Charikart. CharizardRedBlue.png|A red and blue Charizard. CharizardSSBC.png|Charizard's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Calamity. RedArmyCharizardSSBC.png Charizardpokken.png Pokemon Rumble SP - Charizard.png 1.1.Charizard Standing.png 1.2.Charizard standing 2.png 1.3.Charizard spewing a Fireball.png 1.4.Charizard Scratching.png 1.5.Charizard Stomping.png 1.6.Charizard using Flamethrower.png 1.7.Charizard using flame thrower 2.png 1.8.Charizard Preparing to use Flare Blitz.png 1.9.Charizard Preparing to use Flare Blitz 2.png 1.10.Charizard flying.png 1.11.Charizard Flying 2.png Shiny Charizard 0.1.Shiny Charizard Standing.png 0.2.Shiny Charizard Flying.png 0.3.Shiny Charizard Using Flamethrower.png 0.4.Shiny Charizard slashing.png 0.5.Shiny Charizard Flying.png 1.1.Gen 1. Shiny Charizard Standing.png 1.2.Gen.1 Shiny Charizard Flying.png 1.3.Gen 1. Shiny Charizard Using Flamethrower.png 1.4.Gen 1. Shiny Charizard slashing.png 1.5.Gen 1. Shiny Charizard Flying.png Sprites 006.gif|Generation V 006Charizard.gif|Generation VI 006_Charizard_Shiny.gif|Generation VI (Shiny) Mega_Charizard_X.gif|Generation VI (Mega-X) Mega_Charizard_Y.gif|Generation VI (Mega-Y) }} Category:Species Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Allies Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Fire Creatures Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Poké Kart U Category:Star Team (crew) Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.